The Maze
by skatergirl7707
Summary: When Bethany wakes up in the glade, she doesn't know what to do. The people there all seem to be normal but looks can be deceiving. She can't remember anything before she came into the glade but shes determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except Bethany.**

**(A/N) This is my first story, i hope you all like it. I'm making a lot of twists in this story. For example, Newt doesn't have a limp. I'm also going to make the have supernatural abilities, like some of them are werewolves and some are sorcerers, etc. anyways Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

I woke up. Darkness surrounding me and I couldn't see anything. This place I'm in smells like sweaty feet and makes me want to gag. I tried to stand up, only to fall down again as I started moving upwards in this strange room. I slowly got up again, and started to feel my way around. The room was small, only about five feet from wall to wall, or so I assume.

I can't remember anything, other then my name, Bethany. I don't know how I got in this box and I didn't know how to get out of it either.

After what seemed like forever, the box stopped suddenly and I fell to the floor again. After a few minutes the top of the box opened and light poured in. I held my hand up in front of my face to shield my eyes from the harsh light.

My eyes got used to the light within seconds and I looked up. I saw a handsome, blonde boy staring at me with wide eyes.

"Holy klunk! It's a girl!" the blonde one exclaimed.

I heard chores of boys start yelling.

"Is she hot?"

"I got dibs!"

"If any of you shanks touch her with out her permission, I will feed you to the grievers personally," the blonde one said, still staring at me.

I heard someone else yell, "Well, don't just stand there, get the rope and help her out of there,"

A rope with a loop on the end of it was dropped into the box. I put my foot in the loop and I got hoisted out of the box. Once I was out of the box I stood up and looked around. There was about 50 boys all standing there looking at me.

"Ain't she hot, I bet _she's _fun," someone sneered. I turned to look at him. He was the ugliest thing I had seen. He had a big nose, about the size of a tomato. His lips were all chapped and peeling. His hair was lanky and so greasy; it was almost as if he never showered.

His comment ticked me off, so I asked him just as nastily,

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" he roared

I squealed and turned around to run away, but I ran into someone's chest. I took a step back to run around him, but his arms surrounded me and pulled me back into his chest protectively. I whimpered and buried my head further into his chest, while I feared for my life.

I felt his chest rumble and he growled at the ugly boy,

"You better cut the klunk Gally,"

"Why don't you-"

"ENOUGH," someone yelled. I turned my head and saw a short. Dark skinned boy. He looked like he was about nineteen years old, "Gally, I want you to go and help the sloppers for the rest of the day," he commanded. Gally groaned, turned on his heal and walked of to a shed looking type thing.

I looked up at the boy who still had his arms around me and realized that it was the blonde boy from earlier. He looked down at me,

"Hi! I'm newt," he said with a crooked grin.

I grinned back, "I'm Bethany,"

I realized I was still in his arms and I looked away and blushed. Newt must have noticed and said "sorry" before letting me go almost as if he didn't want to.

I turned to the dark skinned boy,

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Glade. I'm Alby. I'll be giving you the tour tomorrow. So wait until then to ask question," Alby turned to a chubby, young looking kid and said," Chuck, I want you to go get Bethany a sleeping bag and show her to the room the keepers sleep in,"

* * *

By the time Chuck got me my sleeping bag and pillow, it was dark out. He brought me into the shed looking thing I had seen earlier and walked me up the stairs. He opened up the door on the right and I walked in. I saw Newt, Alby and Gally in there with a few other boys in there I didn't recognize. They were already sitting on there sleeping bags on the floor and talking.

They stopped when they noticed me. Newt patted the spot next to him. This happened to be between him and the wall. Thank god for that, I didn't want to sleep next to any of the other boys because I barely knew them and they just kept staring at me.

I walked awkwardly over to the spot next to Newt with my sleeping bag and pillow. I lay my sleeping bag down and flopped on top of it with a sigh.

"Long day?" Newt asked with a smile

"Yeah," I replied before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except Betany**

**(A/N) This is my second chapter. Hope you all like it.**

CHAPTER 2

I was awoken by someone not so nicely shaking me awake. I groaned and tried to slap whoever it was in the face but they grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I was about to scream in pain but the person covered my mouth,

"Shhh…. Wouldn't want to wake any of the others now would ya?" I realized the person waking me up was Newt. He let go of my wrist and helped me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper. Newt shushed me again and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. I accidentally stepped on someone's hand and let out a sharp cry of pain when they punched me in the calf. Newt growled and I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or the person who punched me.

It was still dark outside as Newt led me over to one of the walls in the glade that had some vines that were starting to climb up it. He pushed the vines out of the way and revealed a glass window looking out into some kind of hallway,

"What are we doing out here, it's too early for this," I complained to Newt.

"Hold onto your undies girlie and wait," Newt chuckled.

"Don't call me girlie," I scowled at him.

"I like you better when you're sleeping," Newt muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't scowl as much," he retorted.

I snorted very unlady like and turned my attention back to the window. We had been standing there for at least five minutes and I was starting to get fidgety. Newt stood there perfectly still like a statue.

After a few minutes more, a bright green light started to illuminate the hallway. A gross metal thing came crawling round the corner. It was huge. It had to be at least two feet wide and seven feet long. It jumped at the window and smashed into the glass. I stumbled back from the window and gave a startled yell. Newt grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"What _was_ that?" I asked

"That was a griever, we show you that so you don't think of doing anything stupid like going into the maze at night," Newt said.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up," I said sarcastically.

A loud boom echoed into the glade followed by a terrible grating sound. I covered my ears and looked around to see what the noise was. It was coming from the walls on each side of the glade. The walls were actually opening.

"I can't believe they open!" I screamed over the noise of the walls.

"Ya well get used to it," Newt screamed back.

The glade started to come alive with the gladers. They all milled about, doing they're own thing. Alby came up to me,

"It's time for the tour," he grumbled

"Goody," I said back sarcastically.

Newt turned to me and said,

"I'll see ya later," then he left.

Alby started showing me around the glade and telling me about there jobs. On one end there was the homestead where we all slept. He told me that most of the gladers sleep outside except for the keepers and me. He explained to me that the keepers were the leaders for each of the jobs they had. The woods and the grave yard were on the opposite side of the glade. He told me that the baggers were the ones who take care of the dead people.

The kitchen place where Frypan cook was next to the homestead and on the other side of the kitchen was the farm place where they keep all the cows and other animals. Apparently Winston, the butcher guy worked in there.

The sloppers took care of the bathrooms and all the cleaning. Next to the farm was the garden place where Zart the fart, as Alby put it, worked there.

Then he started to explain the weird stuff,

"Everyone here in the glade has a mark on the palm of there hand. We have a book full of symbols that describe what the mark stands for. It tells us what our special abilities are," he said

"Special abilities," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, special abilities, some of us can control the weather and some of us can turn into werewolves. Like Newt. There are other things too, but we would be here all day if I tried to name all of them," he said.

I looked at my palm immediately after he said that, and sure enough, I had a mark on my palm. It was one big swirl with four other little swirls connected to it. In the middle of the biggest swirl was an arrow I showed Alby my palm and he looked at it confused,

"I haven't seen anyone else with this kind of mark. I will have to dig up the book and see if I can find you're mark in it," He said while walking off.

I didn't know what to do so I sat down next to a nearby tree and leaned against it.

I was still leaning against the tree when Gally stalked up to me,

"So what are your abilities…actually don't tell me, you're a girl so there probably weak and stupid anyways," he said smugly while looking at all his buddies.

"Wow the big bad Gally has to pick on the little defenseless girl because he's too pathetic to be a man and pick on someone else like Newt," I sneered.

That comment must of ticked him off because he lunged for me. I rolled out of the way just in time and sprinted to the table that all the keepers were sitting at. Before I got to the table I looked behind me. Gally was like twenty feet behind me and he was running full speed trying to catch me,

"Ohhhhh, the big bad Gally can't catch the poor helpless girl," I taunted.

"I'm gonna get you," he screeched.

"Ya right, your sprinting is like my jog," I said laughing at him.

"I wouldn't taunt him like that if I were you," I heard Alby say behind me.

I turned around and asked, "Why what's _he _gonna do,"

Alby pointed behind me and said, "He's gonna do that."

I turned around to look at Gally, but Gally wasn't there anymore. In his place running at me was a huge spider. I realized that Gally's ability was to be able to shape shift into a huge spider. I turned around and ran the rest of the way to the table. I looked at Alby,

"HELP ME!" I screamed at him.

"Nope you have to learn the hard way not to mess with people who have stronger abilities then you," he said calmly.

"But I don't have any abilities," I said and started crying.

"Alby cut her some slack she's new," Newt growled at him.

"Just because she's your mate doesn't mean that I can give her any slack," Alby retorted.

I turned around to face the Gally. He was only five feet away from me now. I put my hands up in front of my face and closed my eyes to brace for impact.

I heard a thunk and then a thud followed shortly after that. I slowly opened my eyes Gally was in his human form about ten feet away from me lying on the ground. Surrounding me was a see through, blue tinted shield.

The shield stuttered like a light bulb and then disappeared.

I sunk to the ground and continued sobbing. I felt strong, warm arms pick me up bridal style and looked up. Newt was holding me and carried me back to his seat at the table. He sat down and the sat me on his lap. I was still curled into a ball while sitting on his lap. He had his arms around me possessively,

"Shhh, it's okay, your okay, I won't let anything try to hurt you again," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my fore head. I layed my head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

I was in a state where I was half asleep and half awake. I heard people whispering about me,

"Did you see that, no one has done that before," someone said.

"I haven't seen anyone with her mark either," Alby said.

"I don't care what she can do, she's mine," Newt grumbled.

"Ya ya, we know," Alby said back.

That was all I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i own none of the characters except Bethany**

**(A/N) I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm also starting i new story called Trying to be Ordinary it's about a girl who lives on the la push reservation and finds out shes a mermaid and she meets the wolfs/boys and gets imprinted on. Sooo ya... here's chapter three, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

I woke up on my sleeping bag; Newt must have put me there after I fell asleep. It was still dark outside and as my eyes got used to the dark lighting, I realized that I was the only one awake and everybody else was asleep.

I got out of my sleeping bag and crept out of the room as quietly as possible. I made my way to the woods on the opposite side of the glade. For some reason the woods made feel comfortable and calm. I entered the woods and I was too busy trying not to get hit by sticks and tree branches, that I didn't realize I had entered the grave yard until I tripped over a grave and land hard on my behind.

I got up and looked around. All around me there were sloppily made graves where people had been buried. On the other side of the grave, there was a big casket type thing with glass on the top so you could see in it. I carefully made my way over to it and looked inside. In it, there was half of a human skeleton sitting in it. The grave stone said, _this is a reminder to all to not go down the box opening. _I stumbled away from the grave and tried my best not to throw up at the site of the dead boy.

I walked away from the grave and made my way back into the woods. I found a decent looking tree and sat down at the base of it. I remembered the events of earlier when Gally had turned into a giant spider and I some how conjured force field so he couldn't hurt me. _Is my ability a force field?_ I wondered if I could do it again.

I held my hands up in front of myself like I had before and concentrated on the see through, blue tinted force field I had some how used before. Nothing happened. I tried for a little while longer and started to get aggravated with myself. I yelled out in anger and slammed my hands onto the ground.

All of a sudden the ground in front of me burst into flames. I squeaked out in fear and stood up to get away, but as soon as the flames appeared, they disappeared. The ground had scorch marks from the flames.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Alby, Newt, and a few other glader kids staring at me,

"What?" I snapped at them.

"You just made the ground in front of you burst into flames and your asking me what," Alby said, looking at me with a raised eye brow.

I looked at the ground in front of me, ashamed,

"Sorry," I whispered loud enough for them to just barely hear.

"Sorry? Why the klunk are you sorry? That was awesome!" Alby exclaimed.

I thought for sure that Alby was going to cuss me out, but here he is telling me how awesome that was. He confused me with his mixed emotions. I looked at all of the gladers again. All of them were grinning at me, lots of them had love struck faces. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them,

"I'm hungry," I stated.

"Ya, we all are. Come with me, we'll get our food and then go sit at the table that the other keepers sit at," Newt said.

I smiled at him, "okay."

* * *

We had gotten our food and were almost at the keepers table. I noticed there was only one seat left because that was where Newt sat and all the other seats were taken because all the other keepers were already there. Newt sat in his seat and I was about to sit next to him on the ground when I felt his warm, strong arms go around my waist. He plopped me down on his lap and picked up his plate from the table. He started eating like he hadn't just sat me on his lap. I blushed and started eating my own food. Most of the keepers didn't seem to care that I was sitting in his lap. But I did see some of a few of the keepers give Newt a jealous glare, I also noticed some of the gladers that walked past giving him the same glare too.

I pretended I didn't notice and finished my food. I set my plate on the table in front of me along with Newt's,

"Soooo… I suppose we should start calling you hot head now," Gally sneered.

"Please, your just jealous that you didn't get an awesome ability like me," I retorted.

"That's not your only ability, the giant swirl in the middle of your hand means that you can conjure force fields to protect you or others, and it also means you can turn invisible too. The four smaller swirls that are connected to it stand for each of our four elements, so you can control water, fire, earth, and wind. The arrow in the middle of the biggest swirl means you can also control the weather and electricity," Alby explained to everyone.

"Geeez, looks like you're a freak of nature," Gally taunted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She doesn't have control over her abilities yet and if you set her off she could hurt you," Alby said, he turned to me, "our training begins tomorrow with Newt and a few of the other keepers like myself,"

* * *

The next day I was awoken by Newt and dragged outside to the middle of the glade to begin training. I didn't like the idea of training in the middle of the glade where passing by gladers could see me epically fail. Newt reassured me that everyone had to do this at one time or another and not to worry because they wouldn't judge me.

"Alright, so first thing first, I should probably tell you what our abilities are since you will be fighting us," Alby said.

"FIGHTING YOU," I yelled.

"Yes, fighting us, but first you need to figure out how to even use your abilities. It seems like all the times you have used your abilities you had to do some hand motion, like with the force field, you held your hands up in front of you," Newt explained calmly.

"Okay, so my ability is that I can read minds and I never miss a target," Alby said.

"And I'm a werewolf, I can turn when I want to and I'm stronger and faster then the normal human," Newt said.

"Okay so what should I do?" I asked

Alby plucked a leaf off of a nearby tree and set it on the ground in front of my feet, "I want you to move that leaf,"

Being the wise guy I was, I picked up the leaf walked a few feet away from where I had originally been standing and set the leaf on the ground.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

Newt chuckled at me and Alby scowled,

"I meant that you had to control the wind to pick up the leaf and blow it away from you," Alby grumbled at me.

I sat on the ground with the leaf in front of me and got to work. I held my hand out in front of me with my fingers stretched wide and my palm facing the ground, I slowly raised my hand and concentrated on move the leaf up. Nothing happened. I continued doing that for the next ten minutes, trying different hand movements to get the leaf to move.

* * *

I was still sitting there by the time lunch time rolled around. I was still trying to get the leaf to move.

"Come on lets get some lunch," Newt said to me.

"No, not until I get this stupid leaf to move," I said irritated.

"Fine but I'm getting lunch we'll be right back," Newt said while walking off with Alby to go grab lunch.

I noticed that all of the gladers that already had there lunch were sitting a little ways away, watching me to see if anything good happened. I ignored them and continued to try and move the leaf. I was getting more irritated by the second. Newt and Alby returned and sat with the group of gladers that were watching me.

I finally got so irritated that I yelled out in frustration, my hand that was held out in front of me, the one that was doing the hand movements, was balled up into a fist, I opened my hand up fast so that the palm was facing the ground again and the leaf was immediately engulfed in flames.

I heard gasps from the gladers and put my hand down to my side, somewhere in the process of lighting the leaf on fire I had stood up. The gladers started to clap and I faced towards them. I blushed and looked at the ground and all the gladers went "awww".

It was so embarrassing Newt walked up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder,

"Well you definitely did _something _to the leaf," he said.

I blushed again and walked with him to go get some lunch for myself.

* * *

Night fell quickly and all of the gladers, including myself went to there sleeping bags to crash for the night.

"Good night," Newt whispered to me.

"Good night," I replied before falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own none of the characters accept Bethany**

**(A/N) I posted my new story called trying to be ordinary i would love for you guys to check it out. Anyways here is a new chapter, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

Today was day two of training. Alby was still insisting that I had to move the leaf using the wind and it was driving me insane. Gally was making fun of me when ever he could all day about how I couldn't move the leaf and I am ready to kill him.

Currently I am sitting in the same place I was yesterday, which was in the middle of the glade. I had an audience again too, except this time all the gladers decided to join in watching me fail.

"Alby I'm never gonna be able to move this leaf, will you give it up already," I complained

Alby gave me the scariest look ever, even worse then the looks Gally give me sometimes, "Get up,"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"GET UP!" He roared. He started walking towards me and I scrambled up into a standing position. Alby walked over to me, grabbed my arms so I couldn't move, and got in my face. I heard Newt starting to growl in the background but ignored it as I focused on Alby.

"You are going to sit here all night and day if you have to until you MOVE THAT GOD DAMN LEAF!" He screamed at me, spit flying everywhere.

I whimpered and nodded. He let go of me and walked back towards the gladers. I could feel the bruises forming where Alby had gripped me tightly. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt so I tried to nonchalantly look at my arms where he had grabbed me. I looked up when I heard the gladers gasp and Newt growl, while his body started shaking. They were all looking at my arms.

I looked down at the ground and blinked quickly a few times to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. I sat back down with the leaf in front of me and continued my endless torture of trying to move the leaf.

"You're so pathetic you can't even move a little leaf," Gally laughed with all of his friends.

Newt growled louder and I heard him say quietly to Gally, "Cut it out shank,"

I didn't say anything back to Gally because I was afraid I would start crying or my voice would crack. Gally continued to taunt me and I continued to ignore, but Gally wasn't having any of that. I heard him walk up behind me and he started to poke me and distract me.

"Cut it out, please," I asked quietly.

"Why should I," Gally asked tauntingly.

I bit back a sharp reply and continued on trying to move the leaf. Gally wouldn't give up. After a few minutes I started to feel my anger rising. It was boiling in the pit of my stomach. All that angry energy wanted to be released.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from my spot on the ground. The wind started to whip around me. The trees were shaking, some of the boys hair was flying around there faces. I saw fear flash in Gally's and his friend's eyes.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?" I screamed at him. The wind howled around us. Gladers started getting knocked over it was so strong. Thunder boomed and lightning clashed all around us, the wind getting stronger by the minute.

"N-no I'm not s-scared of y-you," Gally stuttered in fear.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO BACK OF DO YOU!" I screamed at him.

"BETHANY STOP," Alby shouted from where he was standing with all the other gladers that were trying to keep from blowing over.

"NO! WHY SHOULD I! YOU JUST LET HIM BULLY ME AND DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! WHY IN THE WORLD SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!" I continued screaming.

Lightening flashed from the sky and hit the ground about two feet away from Gally. Gally screamed and scrambled away with all his friends. My own hair was whipping around my head so I didn't notice that Newt had struggled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest.

"You need to calm down. You could hurt someone, you could hurt me." Newt whispered in my ear.

Everything stopped immediately when he said that. The thunder stopped, the lightening stopped, even the wind stopped. I felt all of my energy disappear and my knees gave out. I would have fallen to the ground if Newt didn't have his arms around me. My hands, which were resting on his chest, moved up and around his neck. I could feel how toned he was under his thin T-shirt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck. I could feel myself shaking from using that much energy.

Newt pulled back so he could look at my face. I got lost in his crystal blue eyes and didn't realize he was talking to me.

"What," I said snapping out of my trance.

Newt chuckled and brought one of his hands up and brushed his thumb a crossed my cheek.

"I said, why are you crying?" Newt asked.

"Oh... umm... I don't know," I said. I was telling the truth too. I didn't even know I was crying until Newt said it.

Newt sighed, "Alby shouldn't have pushed you that hard, nor should he have touched you," he growled the last part.

I put my hand on his cheek, "It's alright, I'm fine,"

He stopped growling and gave me a weird look. Something I could only describe as love and adoration, "come on, let's get you some food," he said.

* * *

I had gotten my food and was currently eating on Newts lap while he sat in his chair at the keepers table, discussing what I did. I finished and place my plate on the table.

I curled up in a ball on Newt's lap and nuzzled my face into Newt's neck. I heard a few "aww's" from a few of the keepers but I was sure a few were jealous because I was sitting in Newt's lap and not theirs. Newt tightened his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head. I felt completely safe and comfortable around Newt. I felt a pull, a sort of connection with him that I didn't have with anyone else in the glade. I fell asleep in Newts arms, totally at peace.

* * *

I woke up cuddled in Newt's arms. My legs were tangled in his and his chest was right in my face. I could feel him breathing deeply right above my head and I felt his hot breath fan around me. He smelled like pine and the outdoors, like he had been running around in the woods. It was musky and manly and he smelt good. It was officially my favorite scent.

It was still dark out, so I decided to train by myself and see if I could move the leaf before anyone got up. I gently and quietly disentangled myself from Newt's limbs. He sighed in discontentment in his sleep. I smiled at him and made my way outside to the leaf.

I sat down with the leaf and front of me and held my hand out in front of me with my palm facing towards the ground. I slowly raised my hand. I was in total concentration. The air stirred around me a little and the leaf shook, but it didn't rise off the ground or move. I scowled at it and tried again it shook a little more but it still didn't move or raise off the ground.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Newt's voice behind me. I turned around,

"Nothing," I replied.

"You're trying to train by yourself while everyone is still asleep, aren't you?" He asked.

"Okay maybe I am, so what, why does it matter to you?" I asked snappily.

Hurt flashed across Newt's face and I felt guilty,

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated with myself because I can't move the stupid leaf," I said looking at the ground, ashamed.

Newt grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him, his face softened,

"Why don't you try again and pretend I'm not even here," he said softly, his breath fanned a crossed my face.

I sat on the ground again with the leaf in front of me and repeated what I had done earlier. The leaf shook but still didn't move or rise. I sighed in frustration and lay on the ground, looking up at the sky. Newt's face appeared in my line of vision and he picked me up of the ground. He wrapped his arms around me with my back pressed against his chest,

"Now try it," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I raised my hand with my palm facing the ground and began to rise it up slowly. The wind blew around us and the leaf started to rise up in the air, following my hand movement. I drew my hand towards my chest with my palm facing away from me and pushed outward with my hand, as if I was going to push someone. The leaf, which was still floating in the air, blew away from me and Newt and land about ten feet away from us.

I let out a breathy laugh, "wow," I whispered and turned in Newt's arms, so I was facing him. He was staring at me again,

"Ya… wow," Newt replied.

I got lost in his eyes again. His face moved closer to mine, slowly, like he was giving me time to push him away. His lips touched mine very lightly. The world disappeared around me. There was only me and Newt. His arms tightened around me and his kisses became stronger. I kissed him back just as passionately.

The sudden bang of the walls opening made me jump and I accidentally bit Newt's lip. I thought I had hurt him but he moaned. I smiled and pulled away slowly. Newt opened his eyes and grinned at me,

"That was amazing," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

I nodded in response because I was still trying to get my breath back.

"The gladers are getting up, I can hear them," Newt said.

"How can you hear them?" I asked.

"Since I'm a werewolf, all of my senses are heightened so I can hear, smell, and see better," He said proudly.

"Oh," was all I said.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Alby and all the other gladers standing behind him. My cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and I turned my head to hide it in Newt's chest. His body rumbled with laughter,

"Ohhhh we got a blusher," Newt laughed.

"Ya ya," I muttered under my breath.

"You better be out here for a good reason," Alby said with his arms crossed.

I walked over to where I had blown the leaf and picked it up off the ground. I walked back over to stand about five feet away from Alby. I placed the leaf on the ground, held my hand out with my palm facing the ground and rose up slowly. The leaf lifted up off the ground and Alby's eyes widened with surprise. I smiled at him,

"Ta Da!" I said proudly.

"Well done Beth," Alby said.

I realized that day, that it might be okay to live here after all.

**(A/N) i would really appreciate if you guys would review and tell me if you like the story so far or if i should anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I woke up in the morning in Newts arms again. I looked around and saw that none of the other keepers were there. It was bright outside. Alby must have let us slept in late.

I poked Newt's cheek, "Get up sleepy head," I giggled. Newt groaned and his arms tightened around me.

"Newt wake up, I can't… breath," I managed to choke out.

Newt's shot open and his arms loosened around me, "Sorry," he muttered groggily. His eyes fluttered closed again. To wake him up, I pressed my lips to his. Newt reacted immediately and moved his hands up to cup my face. The kiss was very short and sweet. Newt pulled back slowly,

"Why can't I wake up like that every day," Newt smiled.

I snorted very unlady like and untangled myself from him. He got up a few seconds after I did and we walked outside to the keepers table.

"Well look who finally decided to get up," Alby mused. I blushed and turned my head to hide it in Newt's chest. Newt chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He sat down in his chair with me on his lap.

"So, today we will try to see if you can master your water abilities," Alby said with a smile.

"Ugh, can't we Practice my force fields or turning invisible," I whined.

Alby scowled, "No," he said bluntly.

I sighed, "Alright, lets go start my torture,"

"You'll thank me for this later. Tonight we are playing capture the flags," Alby said smugly.

"What's capture the flags?" I asked.

"You'll find out later," Alby replied.

At lunch time, I was sitting on top of the keepers table with a bowl of water in front of me. Alby had told me earlier that now that I had mastered one of my abilities, it should be easier to master this one. The key word in that sentence is should. That doesn't mean it will be.

Anyways, I was sitting cross legged on the keepers table with all of the gladers watching me. Newt was standing be hind me with his hands resting on my waist. I held my hand out with my palm facing the ground, like I did when I controlled the wind, I then turned my hand slowly so that my palm faced the bowl of water. I cupped my hand a little with my fingers still spread and turned my hand from side to side, like I was turning a doorknob. The water in the bowl started to ripple and rise. It was like a tower of water.

"Well done Bethany. I didn't think you would control it that quickly," Alby praised.

I scoffed at him. I turned my wrist sharply, the water sprayed all over him, making him looked like a drowned cat. All the gladers laughed at Alby.

"What was that for?" Alby complained.

"Your lack of confidence in me," I retorted.

"Well missy if you're so confident in your water power, why don't we work on something harder," Alby said with a smirk.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Let's work on your invisible ability," Alby said, still smirking.

"Okay," I said unsurely.

We walked to the middle of the glade with all the other gladers following us.

"Once you're able to turn yourself invisible and get the hang of it, you will be able to turn other people and objects invisible too," Alby explained.

"Cool," I replied happily.

"Alright you need to concentrate on being invisible. Think of chameleons or something. Wish to be invisible, like you don't want us to see you," Alby said.

"Okay," I concentrated on being invisible. I didn't want them to see me. I wanted to be gone from the world. I heard the gladers start whispering and I looked at my hands, they were gone! My whole body was invisible. I squealed.

"Alright, you did it. But if you squeal like that every time you turn invisible, it won't help much," Alby snickered.

I wished myself invisible again and looked at my hands as they appeared.

"I am skilled," I said solemnly.

"Ya, sure you are," Alby rolled his eyes.

Night fell and all the gladers gathered in the middle of the glade to play capture the flags.

"Okay since we have a new player," Alby looked at me, "I will have to explain the rules again. We have five teams so that there can't be a tie.

Each team has a different colored flag. The captains of the five teams are Newt, Gally, Fry pan, Chuck, and myself," Each captain stood next to a colored flag. Newt stood next to a green flag, Gally stood next to a black flag, Fry pan stood next to a purple flag, Chuck stood next to a yellow flag, and Alby took his place next to a red flag. Alby continued talking,

"The captains will pick whoever they want on there team and you will wear a shirt the same color of the flag. When you find a place to hide the flag, it has to be able to be seen without having to move anything. So it has to be sticking out. You are aloud to use your abilities, just to warn you all in advanced. The goal is to get as many flags as you can. The team with the most flags win. If someone takes your teams flag you are aloud to steal it back and hide it somewhere else. Now captains, please chose your team members," Alby finished.

Immediately, I had all the captains shouting my name.

"Well, since all the teams want you with them you get to choose," Alby said.

I walked over to Newt and stood next to him,

"WHAT! That shouldn't be aloud. Of course she is going to pick him," Fry pan complained. That ticked me off. A harsh gust of wind blew and made Fry pan stumble backwards and land on his behind. Some of the gladers snickered and Fry pan scowled at me. I just rolled my eyes and all of the captains continued to pick their team members.

On Newt's team, we had Zart, Winston, the head of the runners, who I learned was named Minho, and a few others I didn't know.

Gally had all of his friends on his team and one of the other keepers named Mathew.

Alby had the rest of the keepers on his team with two other gladers named John and Lucas.

Fry pan took all of the people that worked in the kitchen and some of the people tat worked for Zart.

Chuck had all of the sloppers on his team.

We started the game and every team ran off in a different direction. Our team ran towards the woods. Alby told us that we had ten minutes before we started the game so we could hide our flag and have a game strategy. We got to the woods.

"Alright, where should we hide the flag?" Newt asked.

Nobody knew. I walked up to Newt and pointed up.

"We should hide it in the trees. Everyone can see it because you don't have anything in the way to block it from sight, but people are probably too stupid to look up there," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Newt exclaimed. The other gladers murmured in agreement.

He handed me the flag. I dropped it on the ground, everyone looked at me in confusion.

I scoffed, "I'm not climbing up there," I held my hand out and lifted it the flag floated upwards into the trees. I set it on one of the branches in a tree that was easier to climb so we wouldn't get any foul for where we hide it.

"Alright, now we need a stragity. Minho, Beth, and Zart, I want you with me. We will be capturing the flags. The rest of you will be guarding our flag. I want everyone to be careful because you _can_ get hurt in this game," Newt looked at me as he said the last part.

"We have two more minutes. I want everyone who is coming with me to come over here," Newt motioned for us to follow him until we were a few feet from the others.

"There are four of us, each of us are going to go on their own and try to steel the flag. I want each of you to choose a team that you are going to steel a flag from," Newt said.

I immediately said, "I want Gally's,"

"No, that's too dangerous," Newt argued.

"I'll be fine, I want to give them a taste of their own medicine," I said angrily.

"Just let her go after their flag, she'll be fine Newt," Minho cut in.

Newt glared at him and started to shake a little. I put a hand on his arm, "I'll be alright, I promise,"

Newt stopped shaking and nodded. I mouthed thank you to Minho and he jut gave me a curt nod.

"I want Chuck's flag," Zart said.

"I want Alby's flag," Minho said.

"Okay, then I guess I'll take Fry pan's flag," Newt said.

A horn blew in the distance. Newt turned to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" Newt asked.

Everyone said yes and Minho, Zart, Newt, and me ran off to go grab the flags. Once we got to the edge of the woods, I started to climb one of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Newt whisper shouted.

"I'm seeking higher grounds, so I can see where everyone is. Ill tell you where they all are when I come back down," I replied back in a whisper.

I climbed up the tree with ease. I always liked trees. I got to the top. I could see the whole glade. I noticed one of the lights on in the homestead, but I wasn't sure who was in there because I couldn't see anyone.

Then I saw someone sneak into the kitchen. I assumed it was Fry pan since he didn't like anyone else in the kitchen. There was more woods a crossed the glade from where we were that had a little pond. I remember I saw Gally run in that direction, so I knew he was there. There was movement at the keepers table I saw Albys figure standing there. That meant that Chuck's team was in the homestead.

I climbed back down the tree.

"No one is heading towards our flag, a few of them are heading towards the homestead and towards the kitchen and the keepers table. Gally's team is in the woods with the pond. Alby's team is located at the keepers table, Chuck's team is in the homestead, and Fry pan's team is in the kitchen," I told all of them.

They nodded and ran in there separate directions except for Newt. He pulled me into his chest and pressed his lips roughly to mine. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Be careful," Newt said before running off.

I ran for the opposite side of the glade when I got to the edge of the woods, I turned myself invisible before entering the woods. I didn't get far when I heard fighting and yelling. The noise was in the clearing with the pond. I smirked, this should be simple. While they were busy fighting team members from Chuck's team, I walked into the clearing, still invisible of course, and looked around for the flag.

I saw it at the edge of the pond, hidden among the weeds growing there. I picked it up off the ground. I concentrated on making it invisible but it wouldn't disappear. Gally looked over to where he probably saw a floating flag.

"Hey, hey, hey," he sang, "Look who we have here,"

Gally's friends got rid of Chuck's team members quickly. I turned myself visible.

"Hello girlie," Gally sneered, "Why don't we have a little fun with you before we kick your butt," He came closer and I did the only thing I could think of. I sprayed water all over him and dove past him.

The other two dove for me at the same time. I knew I hadn't learned about fire but at the time I didn't really care. I concentrated on the heat of fire. I balled my hands into fists and spread my fingers wide quickly. Flames exploded all around me, surrounding me. They dove right into the flames. They screamed and jumped into the pond. The flames rose quickly above the tree tops. I knew the other teams could see it. I immediately put it out and sprinted out of the woods. I ran a crossed the glade and turned invisible before I was half way a crossed the glade. The flag turned invisible with me.

_Oh now it decides to turn invisible._ I thought. I entered the woods and turned visible I gave my team members the flag to hold onto.

"How many other flags do we have?" I asked.

"Almost all of them except Fry pan's and Alby's,"

"Okay, I'm going to go help," I said, turning back invisible.

I ran to the kitchen. I entered. There was chaos all around me. In the middle of the kitchen was a huge, horse sized wolf. He was snapping at people and pawing them. I knew it was Newt. Almost like he sensed me, he looked up. Fry pan jumped on his back. Fry pan's fingers turned into claws. He was about to dig them into his back.

"YOU STUPID MUTT, BETHANY IS MINE!" He screamed.

I turned visible and screamed as loud as I could. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Fry pan. The wind started whirling around me harshly. Dark clouds started forming in the kitchen. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed.

"WHO IN THE WORLD EVER SAID I WAS YOURS!" I screamed.

With a sharp flick of my hand, Fry pan went flying into the cabinets. I felt myself burst into flames. Everyone backed away from me in fear, except Newt. He had this wolfy grin on his face. I walked over to where the flag was sitting on the counter and extinguished myself. I grabbed the flag. _Wait am I wearing cloths._ I looked down. My cloths were still there.

"Hmm, I guess I can light things on fire but not allow the flames to harm it unless I want to" I wondered out loud.

I grabbed some fur on Newt's side and walked out of the building with him. I turned us both invisible and we ran to our place in the woods. I gave our flag to Minho.

"We have all of the flags," He said.

Newt phased back into his human cloths, when he phases back he still has cloths on, Thank god. The horn blew again in the distance. We grabbed the flags and ran to the middle of the glade.

"Alright, how many flags do all of you have," Alby said.

"Zero," Chuck said.

"None," Fry pan said.

"Zip," Gally said.

"Five," Newt said.

Alby looked up in surprise.

"Wow, for the first time in all the years I've been here, one team has all the flags," Alby said.

Later, after we celebrated our victory. We hit the sack. Before I fell asleep, I felt Newt kiss my fore head.

"Good night sweetheart," He whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Bethany.**

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

I woke up to the feeling of lips pressed against mine. I groaned and turned my head away.

"Go away Newt," I said sleepily.

"Who said I was Newt," Someone said smartly.

My eyes snapped open and I was awake immediately. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Gally. I tried to stand up, but my arms and legs were bound to the chair I was sitting on. I opened my mouth to scream and they gagged me.

"Wait here honey we'll be back to have our fun later," Gally sneered with a wicked grin.

They left, probably to get lunch or something to torture me with, I presumed. I looked at my surroundings. I was in the woods with the pond. I realized that the only reason they kidnapped me was because Gally and his friends were mad that I had beaten them.

I looked at my bounds. I had options. Option number one, try and control the wind to until the bounds. Option number two, bend forward so my mouth is close enough to my hand, rip the gag off and scream. Option number three; try to light myself on fire again. The only reason I did it last time was because Fry pan was going to hurt Newt.

I went with option number three. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the heat, the warmth of the flames. I wanted to burn through the bounds. I opened my eyes and saw flames on me. I fell to the ground because the chair was wood and I burnt through.

I ran through the woods into the glade still on fire. I saw Gally sitting at the keepers table with all the other keepers. I ran over there before I got to the table I extinguished myself. I had caught everybody's attention before I had extinguished myself and now they were all watching me intently.

"Hey beautiful, where have you been?" Newt asked with a smile.

"Why don't you ask Gally?" I replied angrily.

Newt and all the other keepers looked at Gally expectantly.

"She was with me, she kissed me and told me she loved me," Gally said with a smirk aimed at Newt.

"WHAT?" I screamed enraged.

Newt started shaking. His eyes showed anger and hurt, "Why would you do that to me,"

"I didn't he's lying, I can't believe you would believe him more than me," I said, hurt that he didn't trust me.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME! If you have the nerve to cheat on me, then you are no mate of mine," He said with hatred in his voice. Newt stormed away from the table and into the woods.

I knew that once a werewolf mates, he can't fall in love with anyone else. But that doesn't mean he couldn't hate me, or be mad at me.

It was Gally's fault, I was about to yell at him when he cut me off.

"I'm sorry I can't be with someone that cheats on people," Then Gally left.

I looked at the other keepers. They all looked at me with anger and disappointment.

"I can't believe that you think he is telling the truth," I said

"Just go," Alby spat at me.

News traveled around the glade really fast. Some of the gladers tried to hit on me, but most of them glared at me or shoved me. They all hated me and I had no proof of Gally kidnapping me. Then I remembered the burnt down chair and bounds and gags. I went to find Alby.

He was talking to Newt, so I stayed a few feet away until he left. Newt glared at me as he past and bumped his shoulder into mine so hard that I stumbled back. I got up and tried not to cry. I ran up to Alby.

"I have proof that Gally kidnapped me," I said.

"I'm sure you do," Alby said sarcastically.

He followed me anyways. We went into the woods, the chair and the bounds were still there.

"See, this is where they bound me and gagged me," I pointed to the chair.

"Great, that proves that you brought a chair out here a lit it on fire," Alby spat. He spun on his heel and left.

"GRRRRR," I screamed. I burst out crying. I didn't know what to do. Everyone hates me. I had no one. It started to pour outside. I was drenched.

I knew that I was probably going to be blamed and yelled at because of this. Someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around. It was Gally.

"Hey shank," he spat in my face, "I'm surprised no one believed you, I mean, you were telling the truth," He laughed.

I ripped myself out of his grasp and sprinted out of the woods. I ran to the homestead, but before I could get inside. Someone grabbed me again. I assumed it was Gally and started kicking.

"Relax! It's just me," Alby said as he spun me around to face him.

"What do you want," I snapped.

"I saw what happened. I believe you, and I'm sorry," Alby said.

I snorted and gave him a look that said "ya think,"

It went on like this for days. Alby tried to get them to believe but it didn't work. Everyday gladers would make fun of me or push me around, and I let them because I needed to be punished for what I did. Even though I didn't do anything, they started to make me believe that I was ugly and fat, that I had no friends.

Currently I was in the woods with the pond. I was sitting on the ground with my legs crossed. I had my eyes closed, just listening to the sounds around me.

"You didn't do it did you," Minho stated it instead of asking it as a question.

"Do you really think I would do that to Newt," I replied, my eyes started to water.

"Come here," he said before pulling me into a hug. He smelled a lot like Newt. I started crying into his chest.

"I don't know what to do anymore, everyone hates me. I have no friends anymore," I cried.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Minho whispered.

Later when it was time for bed, I grabbed my pillow and went up stairs into the homestead. Since no one really cared about me anymore. I had been sleeping outside, away from everyone.

I got to the door to the keepers room and peeked my head inside. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at me. I walked inside awkwardly and went over to Minho. I bent down,

"Can we trade pillows, you smell a lot like Newt and I'm able to sleep easier," I whispered in his ear. I wasn't sure if Newt heard me and all with his super hearing, but at that point I was too tired to care. Minho handed me his pillow with a sympathetic face. I gave him my pillow and walked out the door.

I got to my sleeping bag and lay my pillow down. I stuffed my face in the pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled a lot like Newt and I had an easier time getting to sleep.

**(A/N) please review, i would like to know what all of you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except Bethany.**

**Here's chapter 7, Enjoy!  
**

CHAPTER 7

I woke up all alone in the woods. Alby had stopped waking me up in the mornings and let me sleep for as long as I want, probably because he felt bad for all that's happened to me.

I stuck my sleeping bag and pillow in a nearby tree trunk. I walked to the bathrooms to go take a shower. I made sure no one was in the bathroom before I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had an innocent looking face that had a dangerous touch to it. My eyes were a bright sea green. I had long brunette hair that fell to my lower back. It was loose and curly. I had a cute button nose. But what stood out the most, was the dead, emotionless, look in my eyes.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror. The past few days have finally caught up with me, and I was exaughsted.

I took a quick shower, threw my cloths on. I was wearing a green cameo tank top with shorts and black sneakers. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast. I ate it quickly by myself leaning against one of the trees in the middle of the glade.

I had nothing to do anymore since no one wanted anything to do with me, except Alby and Minho. I didn't think Newt would hold a grudge for so long, but what hurt the most was that he didn't trust me or believe me. I was angry and depressed. I had no reason to live, but I knew I had to keep on hoping.

It was Friday again, which meant that we were going to play capture the flag again. I was going to ask Alby if I could sit out, I just didn't have any fight left in me anymore.

I found Alby at the keepers table. Talking and laughing with all the other keepers. For the first time I realized Newt looked terrible. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were like mine, dead.

Alby noticed me standing a little ways away from the table and walked over to me.

"Um, I was wondering if I could just sit out when we play capture the flags?" I asked shakily.

His eyes were sympathetic and then they turned more firm, "No, you need to do something, you can't just sit around like a zombie. We are going to do something today and then you are going to play capture the flags with us whether you want to or not," he said stubbornly.

"Fine, what are we doing to day?" I sighed.

"Hmmm, well since you have control over your abilities, you are going to fight me today,"

"Okay…" I sighed again.

Alby grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the middle of the glade. I felt eyes on me and I knew that the gladers were watching.

We stood facing each other a few feet apart. Alby ran at me, I knew he could read my mind so I threw my shield up so he couldn't anymore. Then I did the unexpected. I jumped up and used the wind to push me up higher and did a flip over Alby. I turned around to face him again, only to find him throwing a punch at my face. I grabbed his fist before it could connect with my face, turned around, and threw him over my shoulder.

He landed on his back with an "oomph," and got back up. He tried to throw a punch again and I went to block it, only for him to kick me in my stomach, I stumbled back and landed on my behind.

"_Ouch,_" I stressed.

I heard the glader roaring in laughter at my pain. Even Newt was laughing. That hurt even more then the kick, but it also ticked me off.

"You have no abilities, you're just a weakling," Newt taunted.

I made it rain and used the water droplets to make a trident. I looked at it.

"Really, because I haven't seen any weakling do this before," I said calmly before throwing the trident at him. It hit him and water exploded all over him.

I turned around and left, heading for the woods. I got to the pond and sat down, bursting into tears. Why was he being like this? Why was he being so mean to me?

Minho sat down beside me wordlessly. He pulled me in for a hug and I cried into his chest. Over the past few days Minho and I have become really close. He was like my older brother now and I was thankful for him.

* * *

"Beth, Beth wake up," I was being shaken awake. I must have fallen asleep while crying.

"What?" I asked

"It's time for capture the flag," Minho whispered.

I groaned and Minho helped me up, leading me to the middle of the glade to start capture the flag. The same people were captains like last time, so that meant Newt, Gally, Alby, Fry pan, and Chuck they each had the same color flag as last time too. Newt with the green flag, Chuck with his yellow flag, Alby with his red flag, Fry pan with the purple flag, and Gally with the black flag.

They started choosing there team mates again.

Gally took all of his friends. Alby took all of the keepers that weren't captain and a few of the gladers. Fry pan took the people that worked in the kitchen and a few of the people that worked for Zart. Chuck took his slopper friends with a few other gladers and Newt has Minho, Zart and a few of the rest of the gladers, except me. I was the only one left. Everyone just stared at me. Minho and Alby had sympathetic looks. Newt with anger and something else I couldn't identify, and the rest of the gladers with hatred.. Nobody wanted me on their team.

"Umm… maybe you _should_ just sit out," Alby cut the silence.

I knew I had to prove myself again. I was sick of the gladers treating me like nothing. I needed to gain their trust.

"No, I'll be on my own team," I said.

"Okay… I'll get you a flag. What color?" Alby said unsurely.

"Blue," I replied.

He nodded and ran off. A few silent minutes later he returned with a blue colored flag.

"Good luck," he whispered, handing me the flag.

"Alright you have ten minutes to hide the flag and think of a strategy. Ready. Set. GO!" everyone ran in different directions. I ran towards the map room and entered it. We weren't aloud to hide the flags in there but I was trying to find tape. I found some and ran to the barn with all the animals. I turned invisible before getting to the barn. I taped my flag to the bottom of a pig. Then I waited till I saw other teams coming out to get flags.

I saw some gladers come out of the homestead, so I headed there first. I stayed invisible as I entered. I saw that it was some of Chuck's team fighting against Alby's team. I sneaked around them, grabbing the flag, turning it invisible as well. I left before Alby could notice the flag was gone. I taped the flag on the bottom of a cow.

"_Hey lady, what do you think your doing,"_ Something spoke in my mind, making me gasp.

"_Ya, I'm talking to you,"_ I looked at the cow, it was looking directly at me.

"Are you talking to me," I whispered

"_Duh,"_ the cow said in my head.

"Sorry but I'm trying to win a game here. I had a nice chat," I said before running away, still invisible.

I managed to grab Gally and Fry pan's flags because they were too busy fighting other teams. I tapped them to the bottom of another cow and pig, getting more complaints from both. I searched around for a wile before I saw Chuck guarding his flag in the garden. I used the earth to put Chuck in a cage.

"HEY!" he yelled

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled again.

I quickly grabbed his flag and turned invisible just as some of his team members ran to him and started to try to dig him out of the cage. I let the dirt collapse and ran to where I had hidden all the other flags. I tapped the yellow flag to the bottom of another pig. It was time to get Newt's flag.

I ran to the woods where we had hidden the flag last time. Sure enough Newt and a few others were standing in the middle of the clearing. I looked up the flag was sitting up in one of the branches. Like we had done last time.

I started to climb the tree as quietly as possible. I got to the top of the tree and grabbed the flag, turning it invisible as well. None of them have looked up and noticed the flag missing yet. I was almost on the ground, when the branch I was standing on snapped. I fell with a gasp and landed hard on the ground.

I stood up as quickly as I fell. They all started to run at me.

"STOP," Newt bellowed out, "I want to fight her. One on one,"

The others backed off and Newt stalked up. He phased into a wolf. He growled.

"_Get up and fight,"_

"Geez, no need to get your tail in a twist. I'm going, I'm going," I said.

He looked surprised that I understood him,

"Ya, I can understand you, I can apparently read minds now, which means that I can also speak in other people's minds too," I said. I looked down at my palm. I had two new marks. One was a leaf and the other was a lightening bolt. I knew that the lightening bolt stood for the telepathic stuff, but that means that the leaf must stand for plants. I knew what I had to do.

Newt lunged at me and I pushed my hand out with my palm facing towards Newt. A branch from one of the trees swung down and hit Newt. He went flying back into a tree and I ran as fast as I could all the way to my spot. I untapped all of the flags, getting even more complains.

I went to the middle of the clearing where everyone was standing.

"Alright, it is apparent that Bethany has got all the flags and she has two knew abilities. She is telepathic and she can control plants like Zart," Alby said.

Everyone went their different ways to go to sleep. I walked to my sleeping spot in the woods and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow from the place I had hidden them in the tree. Before I could lay them out I heard someone talking in my head, but I didn't know who and I couldn't see them in the dark either.

"_Why do you sleep out here," _the voice asked.

"Because everyone hates me," I replied, tears started falling, "Everyone thinks t-that I cheated on N-newt, but I w-would never do s-s-something like that. I love him," I whispered the last part.

"_I believe you, and I'm sorry for all of the things I have said and done,"_

"What?" I asked confused. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Newt was standing there, the voice was him.

"I'm so, so sorry I di-" Newt cut me off.

"No I'm sorry. I should have trusted you and believed you," Newt said.

"I-it's okay," I sobbed.

"No it's not," he said pulling me into his chest. He sat us down on the ground and let me cry. He kissed my fore head.

"I love you too, more than you know," Newt whispered.

I answered him by pressing my lips to his. This was where I belonged. Here in Newt's arms. Safe from reality.

**(A/N) please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Bethany**

**(A/N) Sorry i haven't written in a while, i just got caught up with school. Here's a new chapter, Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

Things have finally started to go back to normal. Newt was a lot more protective and possessive me, especially whenever Gally was near. Currently I was lying under a tree waiting for Newt to come back from his meeting with the other keepers. They all offered me to join them but I said no because I just needed a break from it all.

"Guess what Minho found," Newt said while walking up.

"He found out that he has a taste for men instead," I teased.

"No… he found a dead griever," Newt said smugly.

"WHAT?" I sat up to look Newt in the eye.

"Ya, him and Alby are going to see it tomorrow," Newt replies.

"Are you going too?" I asked nervously. I was afraid that he was going to go with them too, and get hurt. Anything could happen. I started pacing back and forth lost in my own thoughts. Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned around and looked up into Newt's crystal blue eyes, his warmth surrounding me.

"Why, are you worried about me?" Newt asked with a smirk. I knew he had heightened senses and that he could turn into a horsed size wolf, but I'm his mate, I'm suppose to worry.

"Of course, we're talking about a griever here," I said with a "duh" tone. I stood on my tip toes but since I still couldn't reach his lips, I kissed him underneath his jaw. He looked down at me, a smile played on his lips. He leaned down to kiss me, his kiss's light and gentle. My hands moved up around his neck as the kiss deepened. I bit his lip and tugged a little. A growl erupted from his chest. He started to kiss me rougher. Someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from Newt and looked over to find that it had been Alby to clear his throat. I blushed and buried my head into Newt's chest. Both Alby and Newt chuckled.

"Newt, tomorrow you're in charge of the Glade. Make sure you keep an eye on everyone," Alby looked at me when he said that, almost as if he was telling Newt that I needed to be watched in case Gally tries anything. Newt's arms tightened around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"We need to discuss with the other keepers about what's going to happen tomorrow," Alby said, "Beth, you can stay here if you want, I know you want time to yourself,"

With that, Newt let go of me and they both started walking towards the keeper's table. They were about ten feet in front of me when I decided I wanted to go with them. I run up behind them and jumped onto Newt's back, I knew I wouldn't hurt him or startle him because he could hear me and since he's a werewolf he doesn't get hurt easily and he has accelerated healing.

Newt and Alby laughed at my antics. I wrapped my legs around Newt's waist and he put his hands underneath my thighs to support me. I leaned my head against the back of his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Newt whispered over his shoulder.

"Ya, I'm just worried that something will happen to Alby tomorrow… or even Minho. Their both like older brothers to me,"

"They'll be fine. Don't worry," Newt reassured me.

We got to the Keeper's table and I jumped off of Newt's lap only for him to pull me back down on his lap after he sat down on his chair. I curled up in a ball on top of Newt's lap and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes again. Newt kissed the top of my head, making me look up at him. He smiled down at me and started to lean in for a kiss, Gally snorted loudly at us and I ended up blushing and I nuzzled my head into Newt's neck. Everyone chuckled except for Fry pan and Gally. Fry pan still hadn't gotten over the Capture the Flag incident and Gally is just, well, Gally.

They decided that I would stay with Newt for the day, helping with his work. I was perfectly fine with that, as was Newt. Gally called me a baby and I had lit the ends of his hair on fire, singeing it a little. That set him off and he stormed away from the table.

It was dark by the time we decided on everything. Everyone went to their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Dreading morning time.

* * *

Newt, a few other Gladers' and I said goodbye to Minho and Alby before they left. I walked over to Minho and gave him a big hug.

"Be careful you never know what's out there," I whispered to him.

"I know I will lil' sis," He whispered back. I laughed and went over to hug Alby.

"You be careful too OK," I said sternly.

Alby laughed, "Yes mother,"

Everyone snickered.

"It's not funny," I whined, sticking my tongue out at them.

Newt lifted me off the ground into his arms, making me squeal. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I nuzzled his nose with my own and giggled. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

Alby and Minho said their farewells and ran out into the maze. Everyone went off to do their own thing and I followed Newt around for the day. We ate lunch together and I helped him watch over the Glade. Everything was going good, but it didn't last long.

* * *

It was becoming dark and I knew that the walls were going to close in a few minutes. I was pacing back and forth while Newt tried to calm me down and tell me not to worry, but I could tell he was worried as well because his eye brows were scrunched together and after a few seconds he gave up and started to pace as well.

I heard the loud grating sound of the walls closing and a scream from outside the maze. I looked up to see that about twenty feet away from the closing wall doors, was Minho carrying Alby. They needed help and I knew they weren't going to make it in time. I looked over at Newt and he looked at me.

"Don't you dare go-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before I ran towards the door as fast as I could and squeezed past the door just as it shut.

"What did you do? We're trapped, there's no way out," Minho said with a grim look.

"I'm thought I could help you," I replied.

"Ya, well now we're all dead,"

The crunching and moaning sound of grievers filled the dark maze. Our nightmare has just begun.

**(A/N) please review, i would like to know what you all think. I have an other story called Trying to be ordinary, i would really appreciate it if you could check it out. **


End file.
